Substance abuse treatment research has repeatedly documented high relapse rates following treatment. These relapses represent enormous costs in both economic and human terms. if the instrumentation and procedures were available, it is likely that concurrent monitoring during treatment and intensive monitoring of the recover) process could substantially reduce relapse rates. The Phase i research indicated the desirability of initiating monitoring concurrent) with treatment; demonstrated the feasibility of classifying the degree of relapse risk at the time of discharge; and showed that post-treatment monitoring can providE early warning of imminent relapse. Phase ii objectives are to complete the development of SARRS procedures for (1) matching patients to treatment services; (2) monitoring their progress during treatment; (3) identifying those who, at the point of discharge, are at elevated rib for relapse; (4) using post-treatment telephonic monitoring of this group to avert relapse. The information technology will be developed to automate data entry, verification, processing, and report generation. Hierarchical linear modeling will be used to develop predictive algorithms. Costs and benefits (e.g., relapse reduction, medical cost-offset) will be quantified. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Major SARRS clients are treatment providers, EAP's, integrated healthcare delivery systems, HM0's and other managed care firms. SARRS will enable these organizations to substantially reduce relapse rates, and the medical / mental health costs associated with relapse, for recovering substance abusers serviced by their programs.